Warriors truth or dare show
by Lightningstar of Leafclan
Summary: Join Lightningstar, Riversong and Lightsong as they create a new truth or dare show. Watch as they unleash their funny and fiendish personalities on celebrities of the warrior cats world. New reformat and absolutely NO FLAMES! I've reformatted it and I don't expect any flames on this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, as you can see, my warriors truth or dare show is back and better than ever. I am so sorry that this suddenly went kaput and I promise it will never go anywhere again. Hope you like the revival of Warriors truth or dare.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or anything except this story.**

In the set for warriors truth or dare, which looks like it's from the 22nd Century, Lightningstar is going mad because she hasn't got anything to do other than play chess with herself

After losing to herself for the 40th time, Lightningstar screeches in frustration. "Aaaahhh! There's nothing to do, if I don't get something to do, I will go all out nuts!"

A second cat next to her, who has white fur and oddly red eyes, pats Lightningstar on the back soothingly, "Lightningstar calm down".

"You calm down!" Lightningstar screams at Riversong before starting to bang her head on the desk until Moonclaw calms her down by giving her a whack on the head with her hammer, unfortunately this causes her to fall off her seat.

"Thanks Moonclaw, you're a real pal" Meows Lightningstar sarcastically as some teeth fall out. She then gets back up on her seat.

"Uuh, guys, we're rolling" a Black and white tom calls from beyond the audience.

Lightningstar, who miraculously got her teeth back then starts to turn on him, "Nightfang, will you please just shut u-oh my Starclan!" before realising the camera is on and she starts making herself comfortable and putting her paws in front of her like a news reporter. "Welcome to the Warriors truth or dare show, as you can see we are making a dare show and I hope you enjoy it. So uh…" Just then, Riversong randomly pops up right in front of the camera, scaring Nightfang and giving us a big scare because of her red eyes. She then starts screaming into the camera lens.

"ANYWAY! ! We are about to bring out our first cat to dare, so please welcome Breezepelt"

As Riversong is ranting into the camera, Moonclaw and Solarfur drag out Breezepelt by his hind legs and tail as he whines like a two year old girl and tries to drive his claws into the chromatised granite ground.

"OMS Breezepelt I love you!" screams another cat who sits next to Riversong, called Lightsong as she is jumping off her seat and running towards Breezepelt screaming "BREEZY! ! !"

Breezepelt yelps and tries to run before he gets caught on the tail by Lightsong. "Owww! ! GET OFF MY TAIL! ! !

"NO YOU ARE MINE FOREVER! ! !" Screams a gone insane Lightsong as she is glomping Breezepelt. Suddenly Lightsong is wrestled off of Breezepelt and dragged away by Moonclaw as she laughs maniacally.

"So anyway uh where were we? Oh yes, sit him down" Lightningstar commands Moonclaw and Solarfur. They wrestle him down and sit him in what looks like a comfortable version of the electric chair, with straps and all. They then strap him in.

"Well, I'm doomed." Breezepelt mews irritably.

Riversong adds, "That you are" before giving one of her evil laughs, and you lot thought Lightsong was insane.

Breezepelt suddenly starts bawling "SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF THIS CRAZY PLACE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" and starts breaking down and crying like a baby. Everyone in the studio either looks at him like WTS (what the Starclan?) or a startled expression as he started bawling so suddenly.

"Right, anyway first dare." Lightningstar starts as if nothing ever happened. She looks at the piece of paper before laughing hysterically. When she stops she adds "Is to act like Firestar, ginger pelt, green eyes, and the lot.

Breezepelt then starts screaming in horror and tries to run out of the exit but Solarfur catches him first by his tail. Breezepelt then starts screaming cuss words and "there is no way I am going to imitate that **** kittypet, NEVER!"

Lightningstar adds sternly, "Either you do it or get shocked, your choice, and stop swearing, this has a strict no swearing policy."

Breezepelt knowing that he can't win an argument, yet alone with Lightningstar, gives in. "All right fine, I'll do it."

Lightningstar then starts commanding Moonclaw and Solarfur while clapping her paws. "Excellent! Moonclaw, Solarfur, spray paint, contacts, STAT! ! !"

Moonclaw and Solarfur drag Breezepelt backstage and fit green contact lenses and spray paint him orange before using their artistic skills to make Breezepelt look more like Firestar. Once they are done, Breezepelt looks exactly like Firestar.

Breezepelt starts talking but not before giving the three hosts one of his signature death glares. "Hello, I am Firestar; I am leader of thunderclan although I was once a kittypet…"

"Worst imitation ever Breezepelt" The real Firestar appears out of nowhere in a judging panel just like one of those from Britain's got Talent and America's got Talent and presses the buzzer. He and the panel disappear to wherever they were before.

"Moving on" Lightningstar mews like nothing ever happened.

Riversong gets Breezepelt by the tail and pulls him toward her. "Has anybody got wet wipes?"

"What type?" Mews Lightningstar.

"Umm" Riversong reads the label on the spray paint before shouting down "Extra absorbent."

Lightningstar tosses up a pack of extra absorbent wet wipes to Riversong and she wipes off all the orange spray paint.

Lightsong meows "Oooh can I read the next dare?"

Lightningstar tosses the dare sheet to Lightsong reluctantly to Lightsong, who clears her throat "Anyway, the next dare, Breezepelt, you must tell Hollyleaf that you are her father."

"No way, she'll kill me"

"That's your problem then." Lightsong adds nonchalantly.

"B b but I thou…" before he can finish he gets teleported to the cave in which Hollyleaf is.

"Oh no, where am I?" Breezepelt is in total darkness with only his eyes visible. Suddenly he sees another pair of eyes coming at him.

"Hey, who's there?" A female voice echoes through the black cave. "Breezepelt, is that you?"

Breezepelt sighs before telling her "Hollyleaf… I am your father."

And what happens next, well, let's just say that you are lucky it's dark and you can't see this and all you can hear is screeching and what seems to be a chainsaw running. When he comes back through the door, he is mangled beyond recognition.

"Breezepelt you're back!" Lightsong mews cheerfully. Breezepelt just groans in agony and faints.

"Stop complaining you still have 2 more dares to do!" Lightningstar screeches at him.

"Only two? Whoopee! ! !" He then starts running around in circles and laughing maniacally with his paws in the air before Moonclaw starts whacking him with her hammer.

"Okay the next dare is for you to jump off the empire state building 3 times" Riversong adds.

Breezepelt sighs and mutters "Starclan please save me" as Riversong teleports him to the top of the empire state building.

Halfway through falling down, he starts muttering before landing with an ear-splitting crack.

"Wow, that must have really hurt." Lightningstar mutters sarcastically while writing something.

"Oh Starclan not again! !" He lands again with that same ear-splitting crack.

"Instant replay" Lightsong randomly shouts in front of the camera.

Okay seriously do we really need to go through this again?

"I ain't gonna bother this time" Breezepelt sighs and screams weakly, then lands with… never mind.

Obviously concerned Lightsong asks, "Are you sure he is okay?"

"No, but he is now" Lightningstar gestures to the door where Breezepelt is growling.

"Well only one more left." Breezepelt nonchalantly meows. Obviously Breezepelt really wants to get this over with.

"Right Breezepelt, what type of food makes you insane?" Lightningstar asks.

Breezepelt answers "Strawberries dipped in chocolate".

Lightningstar gasps in amazement "I love them, they are the best food ever, a combination of healthy and unhealthy…" Lightningstar didn't get to finish her sentence because she got knocked out with Solarfur's tranquiliser.

Solarfur then starts explaining why he knocked her out. "Believe me, you'll thank me later. Lightningstar has this tendency to ramble on about her favourite foods, etc., you get what I mean."

He and Moonclaw go backstage and come back in with a gigantic chocolate fountain, they start it up, then dip about 20 unusually big strawberries in the chocolate, then serve them up to Breezepelt, and then they along with the rest of the crew start dipping pretzels and different berries in the chocolate.

"Now eat them" Lightningstar, who has just woken up orders Breezepelt.

Breezepelt, now in a feeding frenzy, eats them all up in one big gulp, then starts singing the Spiderman theme song, crawls up onto the walls, then the ceiling and starts swinging on the wires.

"Hey get down from there!" Lightsong screeches as he swings from wire to wire, accidentally detaching the power to the lights. Then the lights go out.

"I LOVE MY LITTLE PONIES!" Breezepelt shrieks as he is dangling from the ceiling.

"Wha…?" Lightningstar asks, confused.

"What in the name of…" Just as Riversong is about to swear Lightsong and Solarfur stuff about 10 strawberries down her throat. Unfortunately this causes her to start choking and Solarfur hands her a bottle of water, she drinks it and stops choking.

"THAT'S IT, BREEZEPELT GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT SO BAD THAT EVEN STARCLAN WILL BE CRINGING! ! ! !" Lightningstar absolutely screeches at the top of her voice which not only causes everyone to go temporarily deaf but also causes the studio to shake. Breezepelt shakily comes down from the wires which Nightfang is now connecting the wires back in the sockets and runs to the exit; unfortunately Lightningstar grabs his tail and pulls him back. The lights then come back on.

Lightningstar then begins "And that concludes this episode of Warriors truth or dare, see ya everybody. Tune in next week where our guest will be Jayfeather." Lightningstar concludes the episode with her cute face before finally letting go of a screeching Breezepelt and looks on baffled as he runs through the door swearing about his tail.

**Allegiances**

**Hosts**

Lightningstar: a pure black she cat with ice blue eyes. She is the sister of Iceheart, the main host of this show's sister show Warriors Supernatural. She is fun but easily irritated or freaked out, she sometimes loves to goof off and just do whatever she wants at the most awkward of times. She can sometimes be strict when dealing with serious situations and sometimes just downright silly when she's not. She has a tranquiliser and a 22nd century plasma gun as her weapons. (Lightningstar of Leafclan)

Riversong: a pure white she cat with evil red eyes. She is Lightningstar's best friend but sometimes freaks even her out. She sometimes freaks out Lightningstar on purpose, she is insane, funny and sometimes psycho as she got subjected to radiation from a meteor, which made her insane. When insane she sometimes runs around in circles screaming random things like "I LOVE BASIL BRUSH!" or "DOVEWING WILL RULE THUNDERCLAN FOREVER WHOO!" (Lightningstar of Leafclan)

Lightsong: A very pretty silver tabby with amber eyes, she loves watching other cats suffer and get tortured, she is caring and friendly or sometimes when in a very bad mood sadistic and malevolent to other cats except for Lightningstar. She hates Nightfang when he is hitting on Lightningstar, as she refers to him as a mousebrained nub and that he isn't good enough for her. (Lightningstar of Leafclan)

**Producer/techie**

Nightfang: A black tom with white paws and chest, he is an expert with the sound system although he tends to accidentally press one or two wrong buttons and then everything goes wrong. Nightfang loves Lightningstar and tries to make her go out with him, he also loves reading Warriors but that's probably a suck up to Lightningstar. (Lightningstar of Leafclan)

**Security**

Moonclaw: A tabby she cat with pale blue eyes that reflect the moon when gazing into the night sky. She likes it when she gets to clock other cats but only when they have done something wrong. Her weapon is a sledgehammer. (Lightningstar of Leafclan)

Solarfur: A red tabby tom with forest green eyes, he is Moonclaw's mate and he will do anything for her. He even jumps off a cliff sometimes and leaves Moonclaw absolutely bursting out with laughter. His weapons are a chainsaw and tranquiliser. (Lightningstar of Leafclan)

**Well, what did you think? That was my first episode of Warriors truth or dare. And I'm so sorry but truths and dares are only available on PM now. And they are not available at all until I have caught up to where I left off. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the reformatted version and until I next post, see ya'll later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo people, I am so sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy and all credit goes to Goldenstar13 for redoing this chapter. So without further ado, let the show begin.**

In the studio, Lightningstar is pacing back and forth, sharpening her claws on the hard linoleum floor. Riversong just so happens to be late…By about three hours.

"Perhaps putting Riversong in charge of collecting the cats was not a good plan…" Lightningstar notes absentmindedly before she notices the red recording light.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the Warriors Truth or Dare Show! I'll be making up some dares slash truths today."

Suddenly Riversong strolls in dragging a knapsack behind her. Spying the recording light, she asks, "Am I late?"

Lightningstar face-paws. "By about _three hours_! Where in StarClan have you been?!

Riversong swings the knapsack over her shoulder so it is center stage. A quiet 'oof' is heard.

"I had to pick something up."

Riversong pulls the drawstrings apart to reveal Jayfeather, tied up with duct tape over his mouth.

"You catnapped him?" Lightningstar cries.

"I had to bring him here somehow and he didn't want to come, so I tied him up, put duct tape over his mouth so that no one would hear him scream and tied him in a sack to make it slightly easier…"

Riversong trails off as she notices Lightningstar's death glare trained on her.

"Just get to your post," Lightningstar sighs. Riversong throws out a smart salute accompanied by, "Yes ma'am."

Lightningstar spins on her heel towards the catnapped kitty. "Now to get this off his mouth."

Lightningstar rips the duct tape off his mouth and Jayfeather screams in over-exaggerated agony. Well, perhaps it's not completely exaggerated, because Jayfeather now has a…

Lightsong claps her paws over her mouth in surprise. "OMS a bald spot!"

…on his mouth.

Holding one paw over his jaw, Jayfeather hisses, "Why am I here? And where am I; I can't sense the medicine den!"

Lightningstar sits up straight, "You are on the Warriors Truth or Dare Show and you were catnapped by a ludicrously insane, red eyed white cat. Is it clear now?

Jayfeather stares blankly into space, confused. Well, his stare is always blank. "Uuuuuhhhh… come again?"

Deciding to resort to use of strength, Lightningstar whispers off-handedly, "Moonclaw, hand me your hammer."

Moonclaw crosses her paws and whines, "But Lightningstar, it's mi–"

"Just give it to me," Lightningstar growls this out. Her voice is so menacing and terrifying and full of craziness that most of the cats in the studio faint, including Jayfeather. The only cat left standing is…Moonclaw.

Moonclaw uncrosses her arms and gives up her hammer begrudgingly. Lightningstar sits up straight, takes the hammer, and swings it around, not only knocking out Jayfeather but also giving him whiplash.

"Wake him up, Lightsong."

"Okay!"

Lightsong plugs in her speakers and connects a wire to her electric guitar. She positions the speakers on either side of Jayfeather and tears out a rock-and-roll riff.

Jayfeather immediately pops up and slams his paws over his ears. "I'm awake!"

Lightningstar glances at Riversong. She presses the little button on top of the stopwatch and shows her the time.

"That was fast," Lightningstar comments. "But back to the show. Truths please!"

Suddenly, a hatch opens at center stage. Rising from the depths of the earth is a golden pedestal with one delicate item encased within the glass. It is…a piece of light blue copy paper!

Moonclaw grabs her hammer and smashes the glass when really; all you had to do was enter a simple thirty digit combination combined with your paw print scan and a DNA sample that must be so pure that you would have to go to Tibetan monks to have it extrac–Okay, so maybe the hammer was the second best thing.

Lightningstar delicately takes the paper and begins to read through.

"Ooh, this is a good one. When Jay-Jay over there was training as a warrior, he was in love with…Poppyfrost!"

All attempts to hide a screaming monkey with a banana fruit hat atop his head come to a stop as the crew stares at him. Unbeknownst to them, the monkey breaks out and begins tormenting all of the building's residents.

Jayfeather crosses his paws. "What? She's hot."

Simultaneously, all the girls announce their distaste for this with one collective "EW!"

Riversong peeks over Lightningstar's shoulder and gasps before making a snatch at it.

"No, I get to read it! My paper!"

"But it's so juicy! I want to read it!"

Suddenly Lightningstar is perched atop a rock with the paper clutched close to her chest.

"Mine. Precioussssss…"

Suddenly the monkey makes its dramatic return through the ceiling and crushes Lightningstar, cutting off her Gollum impression. He then turns on Riversong and begins throwing bananas from his hat like boomerangs. Riversong narrowly dodges most of them and executes a few Matrix like moves to avoid the flying expired brown projectiles.

Through all the chaos, Lightsong prances over and picks up the paper. Her eyes grow to the size of dinner plates.

"Ooh, no wonder they were fighting over this one. And the secret is that…"

Suddenly the sound disappears as the monkey's boomerangs all explode on the soundboard and the gloopy over-ripe mess short-circuits the system.

Quick as a whip, Nightfang cleans up the mess and reboots the sound system, too late. Lightsong looks up from the paper and asks, "Okay, did we get all that?"

Nightfang shrugs and answers, "Sorry Lightsong but the sound was off when you were talking…"

Lightsong's eyes get even bigger and her whiskers twitch with the edge of her mouth. "The sound was off? The sound was _off_? Do you know how hard I work every day to make sure that I deliver my lines perfectly? And I delivered this line so excellently that William Shakespeare himself would give a standing ovation, and you dare tell me that the _sound was off_?"

Nightfang takes a tortilla chip from the bag next to him, scoops up some salsa from the bowl, and calmly eats it before answering, "Better believe it."

Lightsong leaps at Nightfang, who is residing inside a plushly decorated soundproof room akin to what you would see in a recording studio. Lightsong smacks against the window and slides down while Nightfang calmly continues eating his chips.

Amid all this chaos, Lightningstar sits up and looks around blearily. Noticing Lightsong passed out on the floor, Nightfang with salsa all over his face, and Riversong and the monkey now helpfully grooming each other, she asks, "What in Starclan's name happened here?"

Riversong sat up and crushed a flea between her teeth before answering, "We fought over the secret."

Lightningstar waves her paws incredulously. "Oh, forget the paper. How many more dares do we have?"

"No more," Riversong answers, trotting over to the soundstage. Inside, Jayfeather cowers uncontrollably but can't help but sit up, take a tortilla chip from Nightfang's stash, and eat it, betraying his position.

Lightsong suddenly pops up from right under the window, surprising Nightfang so much that he falls backwards in his chair and lands on Jayfeather's tail.

"I have a dare!"

Lightsong opens the door and drags out Jayfeather, positioning him in front of the flat screen on the far right of the room.

"I dare you to play THE SCARY MAZE GAME!"

Lightning flashes and a chainsaw revs somewhere in the background. Someone screams girlishly.

"How am I supposed to play the scary maze game if I'm blind?" Jayfeather retorts, praying that he can just get out of here and to some sanity.

"No, you have to say it like THE SCARY MAZE GAME!"

The lightning flashes and the chainsaw revs again. Someone screams in the background, closer this time.

"Okay, cut!"

Nightfang stands up, trots behind a wall strategically placed in the center of the room, and drags out Solarfur, who has a blood-stained hockey mask and a rusty chainsaw in paw, and Moonclaw, who has stopped breathing because she thought Solarfur was really going to kill her, out in front.

Nightfang takes his chair back, eats a chip, and calls out, "Right, action!"

After a moment of annoyed looks directed at the producer, Lightsong continues, "Blah blah blah, SCARY MAZE GAME!"

Lightningstar snaps her paw-digits and Jayfeather blinks. "I can see?"

Everyone freezes as Jayfeather blinks and whisper reverently, "He can see."

"Just get on with it!" Lightningstar snaps, noticing Nightfang tape a '10 minutes left' sign to his window. She ushers Jayfeather to her laptop and boots up the game.

"We have ten minutes, so dash it up!"

Jayfeather nervously puts his paw on the mouse and begins moving through the levels. After about three minutes, the others have all gathered around, hiding smiles as they know what happens. Well, everyone knows what happens at the end, but whatever. Nightfang cuts the screen in two so we see both Jayfeather's placid face and the screen side by side. Jayfeather finally arrives at the last level and moves towards the end. The others all cover their eyes and mouths to keep from smiling.

"Almost done and then I can go h-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone drops to the ground and starts laughing so hard that they can't breathe as Jayfeather begins crying. He directs his response at Lightningstar, "Did you know that was going to happen?"

Nightfang turns on his microphone and announces, "Dude, everybody knew that that was going to happen."

Jayfeather snaps, "I didn't."

Lightningstar claps her paws together as Nightfang swaps the ten minute sign for the five minute sign. "Last dare of the night! Jay-Jay, we dare you to hug Breezepelt while telling him that he's the best half-brother ever.

Jayfeather crosses her paws and juts out his chin. "What if I don't want to?"

Riversong sits up and threatens, "Do you want to visit the electric chair?"

Having had similar experiences with other insane she-cats that shall go unnamed, Jayfeather nods and tries to hide his knees knocking.

With a snap and a clap and an ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang, Breezepelt appears at center stage. Barely given a moment to ponder his sudden change in location, Jayfeather throws his arms around Breezepelt, hugs his neck so tightly that Breezepelt can't breathe, and announces for the whole world to hear, "I love you; you're the best half-brother ever!"

Breezepelt is beginning to turn blue and makes gasping and coughing noises, trying to breathe around Jayfeather's smothering.

"Jayfeather," Lightsong admonishes. Jayfeather doesn't let go and Breezy turns purple. "Jayfeather, let him breathe." Jayfeather still doesn't let go. With a crook of her paw digit, Lightsong signals Moonclaw over. Moonclaw strolls over, humming Rolling Stones' Satisfaction, and then clocks Jayfeather before strolling away again humming Queen's Somebody to Love.

Lightningstar leans over Jayfeather and then looks up just as Nightfang posts the two minute sign.

"Alright, Jayfeather, thank you for at least surviving today, and have a great rest of the day!"

"Have a great day? Do you know how impossible that will be after this? Well, I'll never have a great day for the rest of my l-"

Suddenly Jayfeather is back in ThunderClan, where he unfortunately is blind again.

"Well," Jayfeather sighs as everyone stares at him. "That went well."

Back in the studio, Lightningstar announces, just as Nightfang posts the time up sign, "Our next guest will be Cinderheart. Thanks for watching the Warriors Truth or Dare show and goodnight!"

**Allegiances**

**Hosts**

Lightningstar: a pure black she cat with ice blue eyes. She is the sister of Iceheart, the main host of this show's sister show Warriors Supernatural. She is fun but easily irritated or freaked out, she sometimes loves to goof off and just do whatever she wants at the most awkward of times. She can sometimes be strict when dealing with serious situations and sometimes just downright silly when she's not. She has a tranquiliser and a 22nd century plasma gun as her weapons. (Lightningstar of Leafclan)

Riversong: a pure white she cat with evil red eyes. She is Lightningstar's best friend but sometimes freaks even her out. She sometimes freaks out Lightningstar on purpose, she is insane, funny and sometimes psycho as she got subjected to radiation from a meteor, which made her insane. When insane she sometimes runs around in circles screaming random things like "I LOVE BASIL BRUSH!" or "DOVEWING WILL RULE THUNDERCLAN FOREVER WHOO!" (Lightningstar of Leafclan)

Lightsong: A very pretty silver tabby with amber eyes, she loves watching other cats suffer and get tortured, she is caring and friendly or sometimes when in a very bad mood sadistic and malevolent to other cats except for Lightningstar. She hates Nightfang when he is hitting on Lightningstar, as she refers to him as a mousebrained nub and that he isn't good enough for her. (Lightningstar of Leafclan)

**Producer/techie**

Nightfang: A black tom with white paws and chest, he is an expert with the sound system although he tends to accidentally press one or two wrong buttons and then everything goes wrong. Nightfang loves Lightningstar and tries to make her go out with him, he also loves reading Warriors but that's probably a suck up to Lightningstar. (Lightningstar of Leafclan)

**Security**

Moonclaw: A tabby she cat with pale blue eyes that reflect the moon when gazing into the night sky. She likes it when she gets to clock other cats but only when they have done something wrong. Her weapon is a sledgehammer. (Lightningstar of Leafclan)

Solarfur: A red tabby tom with forest green eyes, he is Moonclaw's mate and he will do anything for her. He even jumps off a cliff sometimes and leaves Moonclaw absolutely bursting out with laughter. His weapons are a chainsaw and tranquiliser. (Lightningstar of Leafclan)


End file.
